


Explorers

by TrueWords



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Jötunn Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueWords/pseuds/TrueWords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was one of those silly games they were playing in the Summer.<br/>They were always playing in the Summer when finally, Loki was allowed to come here. "</p><p>Loki and Thor are to be married on the eve on their Seventeenth Summer spent together, in the meantime, they have still a few days and nights to get to know each other and to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Explorers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mysticmjolnir (empressmaude)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressmaude/gifts).



"Come back here you blue devil!"

Loki’s answer to Thor’s plea was nothing more but a laugh. A rich laugh, echoing in the hall castle as the blue devil, one of many pet names Thor had in store for him, was running. Where Thor had the strength that would frighten oh so many, Loki had the speed, his strides were light and his blue feet didn’t seem to be touching the ground. Thor had told him countless time that when he was running, he looked like a blue shadow, Loki loved that imaged a lot. He could only do so here, here he was free to run and to laugh, here where he was treated like a real prince, here in Asgard. And he was running, through the hall of the great castle, knowing that the Odinson wasn’t too far behind.

It was one of those silly games they were playing in the Summer.  
They were always playing in the Summer when finally, Loki was allowed to come here. 

Loki had seen fifteen Winters in Jötunheimr and it was his sixteenth Summer in Asgard. He looked nothing like the gods and most importantly, he looked nothing like Thor. Shame used to invade him every time he would have to come here, every time he would see the look on their faces, what was he doing here? Son of Laufey, son of an enslaved and defeat king who had made a deal with the gods to ensure his lineage. Loki knew nothing of the war that had taken place when he was still a newborn, still inside his mother’s arms. She was dead but he remembered nothing, nothing but complete darkness, nothing but the stars, and the cold. Nothing. And then one day, suddenly, he was of age. He remembered servants grabbing him and trying to make him look decent, presentable, he remembered travelling for days not knowing where he was going, heart pouding in his chest, thinking that maybe that was the end of Loki.

But it wasn’t the end of Loki. It was just the beginning.

He slowed down a bit, trying to catch breath as he was still laughing, part of him wondering where Thor was. He pushed his dark locks away, red eyes shining with happiness. No, Loki looked nothing like the rest of the Asgardians but he also knew Thor loved that about him.

"Gotcha!"

Before Loki could say or do anything, two strong arms circled his waist and he felt himself being lifted from the ground. At last, Thor had managed to catch up with him. Loki laughed, he could nothing more but to laugh as Thor, future king of Asgard was lifting him above his head, claiming he had won. 

In Summer, he could laugh. It was the season. And he did remember his first Summer here. He had been scared and he had seemed too small for the coat his father had put on his shoulders before he even left his native land. It was Thor that took the coat away from his shoulders, asking him if he wasn’t too hot wearing that. But Loki couldn’t talk or say anything coherent, not after one glance into the Prince’s blue eyes.

In some way, Loki wished he did look more like Thor. Thor was just a few Summer older than him and still in some way, he already looked like a full grown warrior. He was tall, too tall and like his blond hair that was way too long according to Frigga, his mother. But Loki loved the blond locks, like he loved the blue eyes and Thor’s smile. Thor had smiles just for him, like the one that was on his face right now as he was finally letting Loki stand on his own. 

 "Looks like I won." whispered Thor, eyes still on Loki, that particular smile on his face.

"You cheated !" replied Loki, trying to catch his breath from all that laughter.

Thor rolled his eyes at him, yes he did, the mighty Prince was rolling his eyes at him and he made one step in Loki’s direction, reducing the distance between them to absolutely nothing, his face way too close to Loki’s. Loki actually had to raise his head a little bit to be able to look the Prince in his eyes. 

Thor’s look had changed, he wasn’t smiling anymore, there was something different on his face, something softer, something Loki was seeing more and more often when Thor was looking at him, thinking the Jotun wasn’t seeing him. Loki didn’t know what that look was, he knew every single one of Thor’s expressions, because he had spent time looking up at his Prince, yes, he had spend twelve Summers watching Thor. 

Twelves summers to watch the sun rise and to watch Thor transform into a star. Twelves summers for his heart, his body and soul to get used to Thor and for them to want more. Eleven winters dreaming of those lips, dreaming of escaping and take Thor’s hands and just run like he did. Run away from Asgard, run away from all nine realms and find a place just for us. 

Loki knew what was going to happen on the eve of the seventeenth Summer, Thor and him would get married. And if he had come to term with what he was supposed to do, what was his duty, there were still some part unclear. For once, he didn’t know if Thor loved him or not. He was certain he loved the future King, certain he would be here to support him no matter what, whether the War was raging in all kingdoms or whether the nine realms were at peace, Loki would be here.

Because there was no Loki without Thor.

But what about Thor?

Thor was still here, still too close to him and Loki could actually feel the heat come from the soldier’s body. He gasped when Thor reached for one of his hands, taking his palm, his fingers entwined with Loki’s blue fingers, the Prince showing to Loki how small his hand was compared to his. 

It was always the first thing Thor did when he was seeing Loki, every Summer. Take his hand. Look at the blue fingers and look into Loki’s eyes and see how much he changed and how much he had grown.

I’m yours, wanted to whisper Loki every single time, I am yours. 

He could have cried from it, because it wasn’t duty, he wasn’t because he was the son of Laufey, no, he was in love, and no one could try to twist that. He knew how the Prince sounded when he was laughing, carefree, he knew Thor’s taste for battle and games, he had been there the first time Thor had dared drink wine, the alcohol for his taste. He had been there during Thor’s training, there when Thor was sneaking into Odin’s vault and trying to lift Mjölnir… without any success. One day, he was always whispering, one day. He had seen his hopes and dreams, and he knew Thor, just like Thor knew him. Thor had seen him perform magic for the first time, even speak for the first time, laugh for the first time and describe his homeland and what he remembered of that mother he had barely known. 

I am yours, wanted to whisper Loki, he wanted to whisper that, right now, right now as Thor was looking down at him something unreadable in his eyes.

"I didn’t cheat." finally said the Prince, his fingers still against Loki’s. He smiled, Thor smiled again and he pushed away one of Loki dark locks. They were long because Thor had made him swear never to cut them. Just because of Thor. And for once Thor’s thumb rested on his left cheek, tracing the light line carved into his blue skin. Loki remembered explaining to Thor that he was okay, no one had hurt him, it was just a sign that he was growing up. One day, his entire body would be covered in those same lines, meaning that he was a full Jotun. Right now it was just a few, because he wasn’t of age yet, he wasn’t Thor’s husband yet. 

But Loki couldn’t breathe right now, if he could have blushed, he would have. Thor had touched him countless times, called him brother and grabbed him for an embrace. He had pressed his hand when Loki was scared, put him down with strength when Loki had wanted to learn the basic of fighting. 

This touch felt new, it felt new as Thor’s thumb gently caressed the blue skin and Loki didn’t dare to breathe, not wanting to ruin the moment. Thor seemed lost in thought as he was deciding something, and a few seconds later, his finger was tracing Loki’s cold lips. Because if Thor was the sun, the golden heir of Asgard, Loki was the night and Winter himself, it wasn’t just his skin or his eyes, he was also cold, so cold that at night Thor would often sneak into his room and sleep inside of Loki’s arms, looking for a place to cool himself down from the heat. 

His lips felt on fire now because Thor was tracing them. 

"I had a dream last night…" Thor was finally speaking again, Loki watching his lips move. "It felt real, it seemed real… I think somewhere… I wanted it to be real."

Loki’s heart was pouding in his chest and he took a deep breath before asking the question. "What kind of dream my Prince?"

Thor smiled at the title. Loki knew he didn’t like being call that way but that was Thor was. And it was important to name things as they always were, this way you knew they could exist forever. Loki wanted his Prince to last forever and to never really die, and to be his forever, that was what he wanted, at all cost. 

"I dreamt that you were in my arms and that I was kissing you."

Loki’s eyes widened in surprise at the words. He had had the same dreams, countless times and it wasn’t the only thing he didn’t share with Thor. Why? Maybe shame, yes, he was ashamed to wake up at night, sweaty and shivering, not even understanding his own body reactions. He was afraid to touch himself because he didn’t know and mostly, because he wanted Thor to be the one to touch him.

"And… do you… do you my Prince … want to kiss me?"

I’m yours, should have whispered Loki, I’m yours to kiss, I’m yours to love. But he was so young and he didn’t want to be treated like a fool. A fool to call love what he didn’t know, a fool to long for a touch and so much more things that he didn’t know. His Prince was still here, and his hand moved from Loki’s mouth to his neck, that he touched with the same concern, his thumb ghosting over the skin making Loki shiver. It went down some more, finally to rest on Loki’s heart. 

I’m yours. My heart is yours. 

Loki never actually said the words, but Thor knew him and maybe it was on his face or just inside his red eyes but anyway, he kissed Loki. He pressed his lips against Loki’s cold ones and it felt right. It felt perfect and Loki didn’t hesitate as he opened his mouth, his body reacting on his own, feeling Thor’s one pressed against his. He was alive, he never felt more alive as Thor traced his lips with his tongue slowly, Loki’s breathing labored as sounds he didn’t know he could produced was escaping him. He was alive, he was on fire, and he wanted more. But Thor was slow, oh so slow as he was looking down at him, forehead pressed against Loki’s, their chests moving against one another as they were breathing. Loki was on his tiptoe, trying to catch more as Thor was tracing his lips again, licking the corner of his mouth, he moaned, his hands finding the back of Thor’s neck, already inside the blond locks. Of course they were soft, so soft he could have spend an entire day worshiping the Prince’s body.

"Kiss me." finally whispered Loki. "Please kiss me."

The plea was real, his heart was pouding and he needed Thor now more than ever. He didn’t understand the desire, the craving that was rushing through him and making his cold skin more alive than ever, but he knew Thor could be the answer and only Thor could appease him.

And Thor didn’t disappoint. Later he would confess that he was only waiting for Loki to ask, that it was very important for him. But they lived in the now, in the present, in this time, in this Summer. And Thor kissed him, really kissed him, his tongue finally where it belonged, right into Loki’s mouth, capturing his own one and exploring that mouth that he was going to kiss forever. Thor was nothing but strength and passion and Loki moaned into the kiss, he moaned as he was holding himself onto Thor, trying so desperately not to let go and not to fall. 

His knees felt weak as the prince kept kissing him, sucking his lower lip with a growl before attacking his lips and his mouth. Loki never expected that from Thor, he was surprised, surprised that he liked the kiss so much that parting for air for difficult. Thor’s hands fell on his hips and something moved inside Loki. Despite his clothing, he could feel Thor’s palms against his skin, burning him, making him feel… complete? He couldn’t quite name it, he couldn’t explain but his body was finally getting what he had wanted for so many nights. 

Thor, pressed right against him, kissing him, devouring his mouth and growling, his chest trembling every time he was making that sound. And his hands weren’t settle on Loki’s hips anymore, they were everywhere, on each side of Loki’s face as the Prince was gently tracing his cheeks still kissing him, on Loki’s shoulders as if he was trying to prevent him from falling and finally tracing the curves of his back and making Loki arch and moan against his prince.

I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours, I’m yours. 

Loki’s heart was still pounding so loudly in his chest and he was sure Thor could hear its beating. It’s my heart, and it’s young and it’s probably unfinished but it’s yours. This is my heart and it’s beating for you because I’m yours.

There was the truth, there was the truth hiding in the Summer time, in their Summer. 

The seconds seemed to drag as they kept on kissing and once one of Thor’s hand landed on his posterior, the gesture making Loki bolt with excitation and fear, there was a noise. They parted, scared and surprised, just like two children. But that was exactly what they were, children. Children not knowing anything about the world beside themselves. 

"Come." whispered the Prince, already pulling Loki away from the hall of the castle, back to his chambers.

They ran again, but it felt different, even holding hands felt different to Loki, maybe it was just in his head, he didn’t know. But as soon as the door was closed behind him, Thor’s hands somehow found their way to his hips again and his smile was big and bright, as he was watching the Prince, his Prince, lift him from the ground with a smile on his own face. They weren’t playing anymore, he was Thor’s . And with that being say, he wasn’t surprised when he was pushed down to the bed, Thor’s hands still on his hips. Loki gasped again, praying for his heart to settle down because he didn’t know what was yet to come. On his elbows now, he watched Thor, still on his two feet, the blue eyes on him, piercing him right through.

"Is this… is this okay? I mean… We can stop, maybe this is too much…" Thor was mumbling and he made Loki chuckled and he sat up, one hand resting on Thor’s hip, looking up at him. He moved his head to say no and as he mentioned for Thor to come closer and he watched as the Prince fell on his knees, their faces finally on the same level. Loki couldn’t stop himself as he pushed away some blond hair from Thor’s face, smiling to him as he held his face close. 

"This is okay, this is right, I’ve been wanting that for a long time, but I was afraid you would say no…" Loki’s voice was a whisper, finding himself silly. 

"I would never say no to you Loki, we’re supposed to get married one day, as soon as we both are of age. "

 "I know my Prince, I know but…" How could he explain? He wasn’t worried about their future that had been settled moons ago, no he was worried about Thor’s heart in all of this. He sighed, his eyes drifting away from Thor’s face.

"Loki look at me please." He couldn’t right now, he felt stupid because he couldn’t quit understand or describe what he was truly feeling to Thor. It wasn’t until Thor’s hands found their place on his face that he moved, facing his Prince again. "When all those years ago my father told me that he had already found someone for me to wed… I was furious. I always thought that I could decide that one thing. I never chose my fate as the future king of Asgard Loki, but I did however accept it and I do wish to protect the nine realms … But that’s the thing Loki… I choose you."

Hearing those words should have never felt so good but it did. Loki never dared to ask if Thor was happy with what Fate had in store for him. But he was. He was because he was choosing Loki. And Loki was happy to hear those words, so happy he could have died actually but instead he pulled Thor into a rough kiss, dreaming to hear those words forever. They were fools and they were young. Their teeth met a couple of times and Thor laughed, mouth pressed against Loki’s who had no choice but to pull away a little bit, looking at his Prince with a gaze that meant that he should stop laughing right now. Thor rolled his eyes again and he kissed Loki properly, slowly, everything in Loki’s world spinning and the only left for anchor was his lips against Thor’s, nothing more but that. 

And when Thor pushed him down the bed this time, he was above him, planting kisses and kisses all over Loki’s face, the later so happy, watching his Prince do so with glee and joy in his eyes. This wasn’t just any Summer, it was their Summer. And when Thor asked if he could touch him, Loki nodded to say yes, the words missing. He didn’t want to whisper anything but Thor’s name from now on. It was the only thing that would remain on his lips, that and Thor’s own lips. Nothing more but that, just that. 

His own hands were on Thor’s as the Prince stripped him from his robes, leaving him naked, blue and shivering against the sheets. Thor paused for a moment looking down at Loki. Loki couldn’t look down, he knew his own body, he knew how small and how awful he probably look in comparison to Thor. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he dared open them, Thor himself was stripping. 

It felt so real that Loki could do nothing more but watch as the golden skin was revealed to him, Thor’s muscles finally exposed to him. He raised his hand to rest it agains’t Thor’s naked stomach, and it felt hard, just like the rest of him. His eyes went further down and he had a shy smile as he took in the fact that Thor was fully naked in front of him, his length hard and beautiful for Loki to look and to worship. He wanted to touch Thor down there but the Prince stopped his hand, leaning against Loki’s small frame.

"You’re so beautiful, let me touch you first, okay?" The moment felt complete and Loki laid down against the covers and spread his legs for Thor, showing everything he had to offer. There was hunger in Thor’s eyes as he slipped between the blue legs, Loki knew that expression. Hunger as his hands found Loki’s hips again, his thumb tracing the skin. Loki moaned softly, still looking up at Thor.

I’m yours.

There came the first kiss, Thor making sure that he was pressed firmly against Loki, but not crushing him. Loki was having none of that, and as he was responding to the kiss, his hands circled Thor’s shoulders and went down, pushing on his back. Thor moaned and was soon followed by Loki as their two lengths were pressed against another, Loki trapped underneath Thor. His entire world was nothing more but Thor. He kissed him again and again and he watched, fascinated, Thor break the kiss to kiss his neck and then his clavicle. It was as if he was discovering his own body, he was arching into each kiss, fingers buried deep into Thor’s blond hair, encouraging his Prince. 

At first, the kiss were light, just a press of Thor’s burning lips against his skin. It made Loki ache for more, wanting more, needing more, and maybe he did beg, or maybe Thor just knew him too well but finally, the prince traced one of his nipples with his tongue, Loki moaned, raising his hips, his length rubbing against Thor’s skin in a way that he couldn’t describe. He wanted more and he moaned, probably screamed as Thor kept licking his nipple with the same intensity, Loki moving his hips without even being aware of it. His body was naturally responding to Thor’s ministrations and he wanted more, oh so much more. 

He moaned his named and spread his legs a bit further when Thor bit his blue skin, Loki looking down at him with an affectionate smile. His Prince was trying to mark him. That thought did nothing to calm down the fire burning inside of him, no. But Thor kept licking his nipple and when he was done with it, he did the same thing to the other one, leaving Loki panting and moaning, wondering if they could spend their entire Summer like that, days and nights of Thor’s tongue against his skin. It was a silly thought and so not innocent but Loki felt so right and in place right here and right now. 

"Thor… Thor… Please J… more." 

He couldn’t speak or move, too alert and too aware of Thor’s body above him. He touched the shoulders, and traced the muscles, feeling his Prince shiver under the touch. Yes, Loki was cold, he was the Winter and Thor was the fire, their embrace was unique and like no other seen before. Thor came to his lips to kiss him, once more, whispering Loki’s name like a fierce prayer and Loki didn’t wait anymore and caressed Thor’s ass with abandon, wanting to know the body as much as he knew his soul. 

Thor growled, yes he growled and he moved his own hips, against Loki, their two lengths pressed against one another and brushing each other and creating a friction that Loki wanted to feel forever. "More, please, more." He was fire, he wanted more, he was nothing more but fire and he was about to explode, he knew it. Thor roughly grabbed his legs, growling something like my Loki and Loki’s heart bolted with joy and he wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist like Thor wanted him to. It was messy and their embrace was unbalanced but it was the first of oh so many and they couldn’t wait. 

Thor kissed him again and he moved his hips, frantic about it, quickly, Loki moaning every single time their erections brushed against one another, Thor making sure that no part of his length was left untouched. It felt good, and it was a slick movement so fluid and so rough, Loki could feel himself wet down there, not understanding what was happening in his own body but enjoying every single side of it. He was moving his hips with Thor, moaning every single time the tip of his length was being touch by Thor as equally as hard one. That motion was going to drive him crazy, crazy with want, and crazy with need and Thor didn’t stop kissing him, everywhere on his face, anything he could reach. 

 "Thor…" Was he crying? Loki didn’t know it was just too intense, too fast, too much, too hot and too cold at the same time, his head fell to one side and Thor kissed his cheek and he felt it. Felt the perfect moment when it was right, when it was absolute and finally took off, and let go, nails into Thor’s back, moaning loudly his name and feeling absolutely everything. He felt Thor’s breath against his skin, moaning his own name, he felt himself shiver from the force of his pleasure and he felt something wet, something cold coming from his length, spilling on his skin, inside his thighs and on Thor’s skin too. 

He couldn’t move, he was out of breath, he was petrified with nothing more but the knowledge that he was Thor’s and Thor was his and he kissed the Prince back when that latter demanded a soft kiss, Loki moaning even more, feeling his Prince doing the same thing to him, letting go, being free, leaving his own mark on his stomach and inside his thighs. 

He was his. 

Thor fell to the side, eyes closed, a smile on his face. When Loki looked down, he was really glad he couldn’t blush, he didn’t feel dirty no, on the contrary, he felt beautiful and with a smile he pressed himself against Thor. Thor opened up his eyes and wrapped his arms around Loki.

"So… now would be a good time to tell me if you had another dream about me. " whispered Loki, smirk well in place, red eyes on Thor. 

And yes Thor’s laugh was worth being silly from time to time.  
Because really, it was their Summer.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written for the Thor Swap 2014 for mysticmjolnir.  
> My inspiration for Jotun!Loki was this beautiful [fanart](http://cuteskitty.tumblr.com/post/45718248340/x-no-daily-doodle-today-since-i-was-busy)
> 
> English is not my first language, if you spot a typo, let me know.  
> I appreciate the feedback.


End file.
